


Now Boarding

by laudanum_cafe



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/pseuds/laudanum_cafe
Summary: "please write a story about us getting seated next to each other on a first class flight from boston to LA and in our 6 hours of travel he falls in love with my charm and striking good looks and quick wit and doesn’t notice that he is both the lock screen and wallpaper on my phone and every drawing in my sketchbook…..that is my #1 fantasy"





	Now Boarding

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Tumblr user @nickamaro

“Yeah, mom. I know it's super short notice but there isn't much I can do about that. It's my job.” Dennis sighed into his cell phone, voice leaden with exasperation, as he tried to succinctly explain to his mom why he had to cancel this week’s plans with the family. He was only half listening to his mother’s grumbling about the inconveniences and inconsideration his job was displaying by just whisking him off to a speaking engagement in Los Angeles with only a few hours worth of notice. He shifted his weight in the undersized and uncomfortable plastic airport seat, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his far too bony backside while kicking his almost-too-large-for-airline-regulations carry on bag that sat at his feet. It was childish to take out his frustration on the inanimate object but he was tired and his mom’s bitching wasn't helping. 

The sound of a chipper flight attendant’s voice announcing that the flight would now start boarding was a welcome escape from this now one sided phone conversation. 

“Mom, hey mom? Sorry, but I have to go. They're starting to let people in.”

“Okay, honey. Call me as soon as you land and let me know how everything went.”

Dennis stood up, lifting his bag to his shoulder. “I'm gonna be stuck in one spot for six hours...I'm sure I'll have nothing exciting to report.”

“Don't be a smart ass, Dennis. You know what I mean. Call me when you land. I love you.”

“I love you too, mom.” 

Dennis disconnected the call and shoved his phone into his back pocket as he joined the rest of the cattle waiting to board the plane. 

**

Dennis was sitting in his aisle seat on the plane waiting to see who would be taking up the two vacant seats next to him. The flight appeared to be at capacity yet his neighboring seats remained tenantless. Enough time had passed where they should be closing the doors and taking off at any moment. He grinned as he slipped on his earbuds, content with the prospect that he would be able to luxuriate for 6 hours in a row entirely to himself. Lady Luck was surely on his side today. He closed his eyes and relaxed; music blaring into his ears as his mind drifted into fantasies of beautifully soft boys with too-big teeth and dirty fingernails. 

He was only a few minutes into his usual playlist when he felt someone clumsily wedge themselves directly into his space. Immediately annoyed, Dennis opened his eyes only to be greeted with the sight of someone's fucking ass is some fucking ugly-as-fuck and very obviously unwashed jeans (if the whiff of dirty ass was any indication) shuffling across his lap to clamber into the vacant seat next to him. 

NEXT to him. 

Not the window seat, which would have been the obvious choice and allow a polite distance between the two closely positioned bodies. 

No. This person took the seat right next to him. 

“Dude, what the fuck? Watch it, bro!” Dennis couldn't help but exclaim as he ripped his earbuds out, whipping his head to the right to address this bumblefuck. 

The bumblefuck stilled his motions once he was plopped down gracelessly into the seat and turned to look at Dennis. 

“Oh man, I'm so sorry! I was in a mad rush to catch the gate before it closed and I was just all pumped because I actually DID made it and I thought you were sleeping and I was like I don't wanna disturb this dude so I thought I'd just slip in without waking you but obviously that didn't work and dude I'm sorry, bro.”

Dennis just stared back incredulously at bumblefuck. His mouth frozen because...there just were no words right now. 

This could NOT be fucking real. 

Because...here, right next to him...bumblefuck is actually Pete Wentz. 

Pete. Fucking. Wentz. 

“Uhhh…”

Oh dear gods. Oh sweet gay gods. Oh dear sweet gay baby Jesus and the Babadook, too. 

This was how every single one of his favorite fantasies started and all Dennis could do was sit there, stone-faced and silent, as panic threatened to overcome his very being. 

Pete looked at him with concern. “Hey, you okay?”

Dennis’ internal dialogue came to a screeching halt. “Oh, yeah dude. Fine. Just realized I forgot my toothbrush.”

(Toothbrush? The object of all your most disgusting wet dreams is talking to you and you decide to discuss your TOOTHBRUSH?)

Dennis realized this is how he is going to meet his demise. Forget the prospect of any hot airplane fantasy becoming a reality because Dennis is about to dissolve into the ether in a small, dark mass of embarrassment. Here lies our deceased, in row 32 seat A…

Pete just erupted into laughter. 

Oh, holy fucking shit. The illustrious and infamous P-Weezy Donkey Laugh. It was EVERYTHING that every fanfiction author had ever described and it was the single most gorgeous sound Dennis has ever heard. 

Orgasm. Inducing. 

“Oh, man. I HATE when that happens! I am constantly forgetting something when I pack and then I go through, like, 17 stages of panic when I realize I've forgotten “that thing”. It's like, I totally know I can just go to Target and get a pack of socks or whatever, but I STILL freak out like it's the most vital thing in the world. I even have this checklist I use when I pack but I'm still always forgetting shit and have to go through this whole freak out routine all over again.”

(Oh. My. God. Pete Wentz is just talking to me...he's fucking BABBLING!)

“That sucks, man.” was Dennis’ insightful reply. 

Pete nodded and grinned delightfully while extending his hand to Dennis. “My name’s Pete. It's nice to meet you, bro.”

Dennis took Pete's hand (oh god those fingers...I wanna suck on each one...bite the dirt out from underneath each nail...help!) and shook it firmly. 

“I'm Dennis.”

Pete released his hand then curled his fingers tightly to perform a fist bump. 

(Oh, bitch...you want a fist? I'll fist the living shit out of you, Pete Wentz. I will DESTROY your ass.)

“So, going to LA, huh? Are you heading home or running away?”

(I'm going home, Pete. Between your thighs is where I belong. We're going to your house and I'm going to tie you down and annihilate you for fucking days.)

“Boston is home. I'm heading out to LA for a couple days for work. I have a few speaking engagements there.”

The rest of the six hour flight flew in what felt to be mere minutes. Before either of them realized, the plane was touching down at LAX and they were walking out to the luggage carousel. 

“It was great talking to, man. I had a blast.” Pete said to Dennis as he stood by the baggage claim waiting for his suitcases to appear. Pete seems unusually soft spoken for a few moments before wrinkling his face. 

“Yeah, man. This was by far the least boring flight I've had.” Dennis had somehow managed to remain cool, aloof, and witty the entire time; never once betraying the Rolodex of Sin that was spinning in his mind for 6 hours and 23 minutes. “I don't have any suitcases so...I guess I'll see ya around.”

Pete dropped his small carry on and reached to his back pocket for his phone. “Before you go, lemme get your number. We should totally meet up for coffee before you have to leave LA. Hey, maybe I can go to one of your speaking gigs. I've got an entire two weeks off right now and I'm always down to show support!”

Dennis’ mouth went dry but he reached for his phone to get those precious digits. 

“Gimme your phone and I'll put it in.”

Dennis almost handed his cell over. Almost. Realizing just in time what his lock screen image was a very sexy and extremely not-safe-for-work drawing of Pete Wentz that he had worked on for HOURS. He deftly unlocked the device and went to his contact page. “It's cool, just read off those numbers, baby.”

They exchange contact info and say their goodbyes. Dennis sauntering away with a slight sway in his hips hoping to god his suave flirting paid off. 

“Hey Dennis!” 

Dennis turned around as Pete jogged the short distance to him, leaned in and whispered, “I like your lock screen picture. Bro.”

Pete pulled back with a wink and a smirk to collect his luggage.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch these hands on my Tumblr page @laudanumcafe


End file.
